Digimon Force
by ChronoMatt
Summary: Mais uma vez o digiundo corre perigo.Agora, novas crianças foram escolhidas para ajudar os digimons e salvar o digimundo.Entre nessa aventura você também
1. Entrando no Digimundo

-X-

**Digimon Force!**

_Capitulo 1:_

Entrando no Digimundo, Primeira batalha!

Tudo começa numa noite escura, Mateus estava lendo em seu quarto. Já passava de meia-noite quando ele ouviu um barulho de uma explosão e viu uma criatura indo até ele, então pergunta:

— Quem está ai?  
— Humano você precisa vir comigo, o digimundo corre perigo e você precisa me ajudar a salvá-lo.

— Quem é você?

— Meu nome é Patamon.

_[u][i][red Um pequeno Digimon criança (Rookie) Patamon é pequeno e não é forte, mas faz de tudo para se proteger e não desiste fácil. Sua técnica é a bolha de ar[/u][/i][/red]_

— Patamon, como eu posso ir para o digimundo para ajudá-lo?

— Use isto, é um digivice.

Patamon entrega o digivice para Mateus.

—Quando estiver pronto para partir, pegue o digivice e ele te enviara para o espero lá.

Ele começa a procurar em seu quarto varias coisas e coloca tudo em uma bolsa, que fica completamente cheia

"Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa", pensa.

Ele pega o digivice e começa a ser teletransportado para o Digimundo

**No Digimundo**

Mateus acorda, se levanta e logo vê Patamon ao seu lado, que diz:

— Você demorou!

—Eu estava pegando umas coisas. Agora você pode me explica o que esta acontecendo pra eu ter que vir aqui tão rápido?

—O Digimundo foi invadido por um vírus, que torna os digimons agressivos e esses vão acabar destruindo uns aos outros. Precisamos acabar com ele antes que se espalhe e acabe com o nosso mundo!

—E por que você me chamou?

— Você é um dos humanos digiescolhidos para ajudar o nosso mundo.

Mateus para um pouco para pensar. Logo depois fala:

—Então quer dizer que existem mais pessoas por aqui?

—Provavelmente sim, mas...

Antes de Patamon acabar de falar, Mateus já está correndo

—Aonde você vai?! —fala Patamon correndo atrás de Mateus.

—Procurar alguém!

Eles correm muito até que chegam a uma praia.

—Veja Mateus—Patamon aponta alguma coisa perto do mar—Parece ser um humano e ele está com um Digimon.

—Vamos lá—ele sai correndo de novo.  
Ouvindo os passos de Mateus, o Garoto se vira e fala espantado:  
—Mateus, é você mesmo?

—Caio! Como você veio parar aqui?

—Eu vim com o Gabumon.

_[u][i][red]__Gabumon:Digimon Criança (Rookie). __Este Digimon é tímido e esconde seu rosto com seu manto de pele! Possui um chifre afiado que usa para atacar quando o deixam nervoso. Sua técnica é o Fogo Azul_ _[/u][/i][/red]_

—Então você também é um digiescolhido?

—Sou. Gabumon estava me contando sobre o vírus.

—Patamon também me contou.

—Devemos agir depressa, não podemos ficar nesse mundo por muito tempo.

De repente, eles percebem que a areia esta se mexendo

—Corram—Grita Patamon.

Eles começam a correr em direção à floresta quando Gabumon grita:

—Vejam—ele aponta um Digimon—é um Shellmon

_[u][i][red]__Shellmon: Um Digimon Seijukuki - Champion – Adulto. __Shellmon é um grande Digimon que luta para proteger seu território, ele vive em praias e ataca seus inimigos com uma grande rajada de água. Sua aparência é diferente porque ele foi infectado pelo vírus._ _[/u]/[i][/red]_

Shellmon lança contra eles uma rajada de água e todos se abaixam para desviar.

—Por que ele está nos atacando?—Mateus pergunta se levantando.

—Ele está infectado pelo vírus, Mateus.

—Nós temos que derrotá-lo, vamos Patamon!—Gabumon fala e sai correndo junto com Patamon.

—Fogo Azul!—ele atira uma pequena rajada de fogo, mas shellmon defende.

—Bolha de ar!—Patamon ataca com uma rajada de ar, que também não funciona.

Shellmon ataca-os com outra rajada de água que acerta os dois digimons, que são lançados para longe.

—Gabumon, levante!—ele tenta reanimar o Digimon sem sucesso.

—Patamon!—ele sai correndo atrás de seu Digimon.

Caio fica com raiva de Shellmon, começa a jogar pedras nele e consegue acertar o olho do Digimon que, enfurecido, prende o garoto com a sua pata.

Mateus corre para ajudar o amigo, mas recebe uma rajada de água.

Gabumon acorda e ao ver seu amigo preso se levanta e vai em direção ao Digimon atacá-lo.

—Ataque de chifre!—ele vai correndo atacar Shellmon, que defende o ataque e o lança pra longe.

—Ataque de chifre!!—ele se levanta e ataca novamente, e Shellmon defende de novo.

—Gabumon!—Grita Caio tentando se soltar e o digivice começa a brilhar.

**[b][blue]****Gabumon Digivolve para... Garurumon![/b][/blue]**

_[u][i][red]Garurumon: Um Digimon lobo que ataca com rajadas expelidas de sua boca, Garurumon é um lobo astuto e veloz, um Digimon amigo acima de tudo. Sua técnica é a rajada uivante._ _[/u][/i][/red]_

—Rajada uivante!—ele lança o ataque na pata de shellmon e ele ergue-a pela dor, dando tempo para Caio escapar.

—Rajada uivante!!—ele ataca novamente, dessa vez ele mira no corpo.

Shellmon começa a mudar de cor e dele sai uma bola negra, que de desfaz em dados. Shellmon, confuso, se enterra e some.

**[b][blue]****Garurumon... Gabumon[/b][/blue]**

—Wow, Gabumon, como você fez isso? —pergunta Mateus.

—Eu não sei, foi com a ajuda do digivice e do Caio.

—Você fez um bom trabalho, Gabumon. Obrigado por me salvar—fala Caio.

—Mais por que ele nos atacou? —Pergunta Mateus ainda confuso

—Ainda não sabemos, alguém que está comandando esses digimons infectados por pelo vírus não quer os digiescolhidos por perto.

Eles prosseguem na sua jornada, tentando entender o mistério do Digimundo.

_**Continua!**_

-X-

**Comentários Finais:**

**Autor:**

Minha primeira fic, a pesar de eu gostar muito de escrever, a primeira coisa que eu público que gostem de ler e se divirtam.

**Beta:**

Pois é, Matt no mundo das fics, uma coisa que eu não esperava ;D

O capitulo ficou bom, ainda mais para um iniciante, foi gostoso e divertido betar, mesmo com o seu problema de fome, vive comendo os pontinhos ;DD

É a primeira vez que estou betando uma fic, se passou alguma coisa, me desculpem!

Neko Lela agradece sua atenção e não esqueça da campanha: Mande um review e deixe um autor e uma beta felizes! \o/

**Reviews?**


	2. Novos Companheiros e novos mistérios

**Episódio 2: Novos companheiros e novos mistérios**

Em algum lugar da floresta digital

—Voltei, , o que aconteceu, você parece triste.  
—Não é nada, Plotmon, estava apenas lembrando do comer?  
Jaci é uma garota um pouco alta,de origem indígena, com um temperamento que muda constante e facilmente. Gosta de ter sempre pais foram mortos em uma guerra com tribos inimigas e ela foi adotada pro uma família na Plotmon no mundo humano depois de ver que sua aldeia foi destruída(ela gostava de visitar a aldeia apesar de estar sempre começo foi um espanto mas Jaci resolveu ajudar por não queria que a Digimon também perdesse sua casa.  
_Plotmon: Um digimon Criança (Rookie). Um pequeno cachorrinho Digimon usa seu latido que tem um impacto para poder técnica principal é o Uivo do Filhote_  
—É claro!  
As duas comem alegremente até que Jaci ouve um barulho e fala:  
—Vem vindo alguém ai Plotmon, vamos nos preparada para atacar se for um digimon  
As duas se abaixam e se escondem escutam:  
—Tem dois digiescolhidos naquela direção e mais um aqui perto.  
—É o que o digivice está dizendo—outra voz fala  
"Aquela voz" pensa Jaci e ergue um pouco a cabeça para ver  
—William?  
—Quem me chamou?  
Jaci se levanta e responde:  
—Eu  
—Jaci?Oi, que surpresa você aqui.  
—Eu digo o mesmo.  
—Você o conhece Jaci?  
—É o William, meu vizinho.  
William era um pouco mais alto que Jaci, meio atrapalhado mais bastante Renamon Quase da mesma forma que Mateus, só que Renamon apareceu na tela de seu achou o máximo vir para o mundo digital até saber o real motivo pra que estava aqui.  
—Você também tem um digimon ão é uma digiescolhida.  
—Sim, o nome dela é Plotmon.E quem é o seu digimon?  
—Esse aqui é o Renamon.

_Renamon: Um digimon Criança (Rookie).Este digimon tem como parceiro a habilidade e rapidez, está sempre com muita calma, porém quando a hora da luta chega mostra que sua aparência doce de raposa nada mais é que a pura aparência. Usa de suas habilidades para brincar com o técnica principal é a Morte Gélida._

—Parece que vem vindo mais um digimon ai, Abaixem-se—Grita Renamon.  
Todos se abaixam e logo passa um Snimon cortando todas as árvores tentando atingir os digiescolhidos.  
—Vejam, é um Snimon.

_Snimon: Um digimon adulto (Champion) Um grande inseto verde com duas grandes foices, Snimon corta tudo o que atravessa seu de suas técnicas é o corte afiado._

—Vamos lá Plotmon—Diz Jaci após sair correndo para enfrentar o Digimon

Ele mira o ataque no Snimon que desvia do ataque e contra-ataca rapidamente usando o Corte consegue desviar também  
—Vamos lá Renamon  
—Morte gélida —Renamon pula e atinge o adversário de surpresa.  
Snimon se vira após receber o ataque e ataca Renamon com suas foices, mas o digimon também desvia.  
—O ataque não fez efeito.  
—Plotmon, vamos lá —Jaci fala entusiasmada.  
— do filhote.  
O ataque deixa Snimon um pouco atordoado, mas ele fica mais furioso e começa a atacar sem direçã de seus ataques vai na direção de Jaci.  
—Jaci!  
Plotmon pula e empurra Jaci para o lado para salva-lá e acaba sendo ferido  
—Plotmon, por que você fez isso?  
—Eu tinha que te proteger Jaci...Eu...  
—Plotmon!!!  
O digivice de Jaci começa a brilhar  
**Plotmon digivolve para... Tailmon**  
— para Tailmon.  
_Tailmon: Um digimon adulto(champion).Apesar de não aparentar, Tailmon pode ser pequena, mas é bem forte ágil e astuta, seu ataque Garra Relâmpago pode acabar com seu oponente facilmente._  
—Vai lá Tailmon  
—Garra Relâmpago—ela ataca snimon que desvia e tenta contra atacar, mas é surpreendido por um novo ataque de Tailmon.  
—Garra Relâmpago—dessa vez o ataque acerta Snimon, que vira dados.  
Tailmon... Plotmon  
—Plotmon, você incrível a hora em que você digievoluiu  
—Obrigada só consegui com a sua ajuda  
—Parabéns, Plotmon, parabéns Jaci, vocês duas foram incríveis.  
—Você também foi, Will, apesar de não ter lutado muito.  
Ao longe eles vêem duas crianças se Mateus e Caio com seus digimons

—Oi, meu nome é Mateus e esse é o Caio—ele aponta o amigo—Tudo bem por aqui?Nós vimos o ataque do Snimon, mas pelo jeito vocês já mataram-no.  
—É, nós cuidamos prazer Mateus, eu sou Jaci e esse é o Willian.  
—Pessoal—Fala Caio—Pelo que eu percebi, quando nós derrotamos o Shellmon, ele mudou de aparência e volto pro território dele, mas quando vocês derrotaram o Snimon, ele desapareceu não foi?Por que será que isso aconteceu?  
—Eu não sei não mais deve existir alguma diferença entre os dois digimons—Fala Willian  
—A aparência—responde Mateus—O Shellmon, ao ser derrotado, voltou ao estava sendo controlado pelo vírus desconhecido.Já o Snimon estava nos atacou por livre e espontânea vontade.  
—Então existem digimons bons, como Shellmon e digimons maus como o Snimon que nos atacou. —diz William  
Surgem mais dois digiescolhidos no com eles surge um novo mistério a ser resolvido.

**Fim do capitulo**


End file.
